I. Field of the Invention
The disclosure herein pertains generally to processors, and more specifically to a processor and method of indirect register read and write operations.
II. Background
Digital signal processors are specialized processors that are capable of executing mathematical operations with speed. Digital signal processors (DSPs) may be used in image processing, audio processing, video processing, and many other applications. Digital signal processors are commonly embedded in a variety of devices such as mobile telephones, personal digital assistants, cameras, video cameras, and portable computing systems. To increase execution speed, some digital signal processors have an interleaved multithreading architecture to support concurrent execution of multiple hardware threads. Instructions from multiple threads are interleaved in the execution pipeline. This architecture enables the use of aggressive clock frequency while maintaining high core and memory utilization.